Skulls Engraved, My Sweet
by M i N e R a L - T e A r S
Summary: The moonlight rises and the sunlight falls. Silhouettes escape to the hollows deep within, whispers lingering through the gentle darkness that surrounds them. /Ragamuffin x Lenore oneshot collection. SHOWS RAGAMUFFIN AS HIS HUMAN/VAMPIRE/WHATEVER SELF/
1. Prologue: A Matter of Resurrection

**_AUTHORS NOTE : _**_Hi everyone, this will be the first fanfic I will write and it's featuring my obsessed cute whatever couple: Ragamuffin and Lenore! Uh yes, I do love the cuteness. They both kill things so... yes. This might be quite spoilerish and AU at the same time. Let's say that yes, Ragamuffin is a human in this fiction. Human-vampire-cannibal blah, of course. Since Lenore doesn't have the right blood to change Ragamuffin back to his old self, I'll write that she did get some human blood, though not considering it as a cure for Ragamuffin's damn doll self curse thingy, :D  
_

_The first chapter will be a prologue and so on and so forth with the oneshots together. I'll also like to thank for being a peach for telling me her first idea for this story. Since Lenore is 110 years old and Ragamuffin is 400 years, that would be 310 years in difference thus making about like... 3.1 years if both hadn't died/or blah blah sickness. And they say Ragamuffin's too old to have a little girl! D:  
_

_You know what, Aqua? You're terribly sweet the candy in your stories make my throat sour with goodness._

_Review, and review!_

* * *

**...[PROLOGUE]...  
A Matter of Resurrection**

"The icky sticky red thing can go here..."

Lenore climbed down the ladder and hopped back to the floor with ease. She turned around to look at her shelf: it was filled with jars or unknown red and black stuff and cages of cute animals, presumably dead. However, there was a small painting - the size of a book - that featured a small little cherry perched at the top of a bright red hill. Another picture also stood out in par with the first - a red mailbox poster filled with letter chunked out of it. Her eyes were dead but glinted with excitement whilst admiring her work. It was her first few paintings although the items she used to 'paint' her pictures smelled like death cookies. Still, Lenore loved her painting. She intended to paint some more the next day, probably four more for her friends.

Skipping into the hallway, the closet door slammed behind her. She passed the big grandfather clock. It read 1:00 in the morning and she was getting ready to go to bed. Four hours of scavenging for painting tools and especially painting gave her a real beat of tiredness. Yawning, Lenore opened the creaky door to her bedroom. She leaped into her magnificent four-poster bead, not wanting to change into her bunny pajamas as she had already drifted into a lovely slumber.

Meanwhile, Ragamuffin stepped out of the bathroom and stretched out his doll arms with a groan. He planned to have a good drink of tea from the kitchen. The hallway was quiet and dark, adding much to his allure. He didn't care about the creepiness that occupied the darkness of the old house. In fact, he liked it.

While walking slowly to the kitchen as he was too tired to move his polyester limbs properly, he chanced upon the closet where Lenore had placed her two paintings. He was suspicious after observing Lenore who was more happy than ever before. Jumping up and grabbing the door knob, he twisted it and opened up the closet. He saw the ordinary things: boxes, unused toys, electrical appliances and not to mention Lenore's special collection of gore.

"The hell is that?" Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow. He could chuckle at Lenore's skills of art but there was something strange about the paintings. It was as though Lenore had traveled to the past to collect materials from the Stone Age. He smelled a sort of odor that not only disgusted him but attracted him at the same time. The scent was so familiar he couldn't even remember what it was.

Climbing up the ladder that Lenore didn't bother to put away, he took the painting with the cherry and jumped down from a certain height he could manage. Studying the art, he pulled a smug look.

Now the cherry in the picture was making him hungry. He sniffed the painting for a while, which gave him a sense of overwhelming goodness. Did Lenore use food stuff to color her painting? Ketchup, perhaps?

Taking a small paw he stuck it at the painting before letting a small amount of 'paint' stick to the material. He then stuck his hand in his mouth, before he felt a pinch in his body. He then felt something more different as though a curse had been lifted. Looking down at himself, he gasped and twitched.

"Crap."

* * *

It was bright morning. The sun was high. The bright white clouds gathered in a trance. And the crows escaped, from a bloodcurdling scream.

"EEKK!" Lenore cried, upon seeing Ragamuffin who was just as surprised as she was. She couldn't help but hide her curiosity but stare at the man before her. She only found him fixing up a cup of coffee for himself in the kitchen. Lenore gulped even though Ragamuffin was no taller than Taxidermy. He was only a head taller than her.

His eyes were normal except from the black darkness that swirled in his iris. Raven black hair reached until his neck and shoulders and several spikes stuck out. Ragamuffin was quite neat in a sleek black suit, with a tie that wasn't properly tied. With trousers and black shoes, his attire looked deceiving. Lenore expected more of a savage uniform but she liked his design. A scar appeared at Ragamuffin's left cheek. It was big and it looked quite deep. Five stitches marked his injury. The wound appeared to be long healed though it seemed creepy. Lenore couldn't help but point a meek finger at Ragamuffin, "Where's dolly?"

Ragamuffin bit his lip. He backed away, "Err... You could say that he's standing right in front of you right now." Lenore's lips curved to a wide smile. She had never seen her little dolly in his vampire self at all. This was her first time and she only felt speechless. Ragamuffin just averted his eyes from the restless Lenore and sat at the breakfast table, sinking his face into his arms. He couldn't do anything with this girl staring at him. It was scary.

"I'll go to the kitchen to give you some more coffee. Wait here," Lenore said so quickly that in the next second she was already in the kitchen. She came back with another cup and set it down in front of the depressed Ragamuffin. She then questioned, "Why so sad?"

"Your idiocy is the cause," Ragamuffin sighed, taking the cup and sipping a small amount of black coffee. Lenore's smile didn't seem to cease. Her loving nature for her best friend wasn't going to let her down either. She took his arm and pushed it aside, used both hands to raise his head and then push back his arm to allow his chin to rest on it.

To put it in simpler terms he wanted her to look at him. The vampire thought she did it for no absolute reason. "What." Ragamuffin asked.

Lenore replied, "Why is there a big scar on your face?"

"A small accident, that's all. The damn witch bitch slapped me," He muttered. Lenore giggled. Ragamuffin was known for his vulgar behavior. Not all the time around her, considering that Lenore was only young - yet old at the same time. Ragamuffin pushed his long fringe behind his ear and pointed at his scar. He said, "Ya see this string at my scar? Pull it."

The young embalmed girl was baffled. "Pull? Wouldn't it hurt?" She asked. Ragamuffin shook his head. A thin, black string was indeed sticking out from the long-healed wound. Lenore hesitated, but she let her small pale hand grab hold of the string. Still uncertain, she slowly pulled the string. It became longer and something shiny dangled. A silver, stainless needle hung from the needle as though it came out from under Ragamuffin's skin. The needle hung from the string at its hole. Lenore gasped with glee. "Neat!"

Before Lenore could say anything else, the string quickly disappeared, pulling itself back into the wound. It was a split second and Lenore missed it. She wondered how a needle - the size of her finger - could fit into that small opening. She wasn't sure if the wound opened or not; it looked perfectly and securely sealed. She smiled with bewilderment, "How did you do that?"

"I'm a vampire, silly." A smirk formed at Ragamuffin's lips.

Perhaps this would be the start of a new relationship in a new level.


	2. Bubbles Do NOT Go Pook!

_**Author's NOTES : **First chapter. Bath time. Reminds me of the good times I threw my soap out of the window. ...Yeah. I've seen fanart depicting a scene in which Ragamuffin helps Lenore bathe herself. Makes me chilly but I enjoy imagining it. Not that way, I mean :P_

_Also, I think I enjoy writing this fic. I only got Issue #1 to #13. ._. I wish there were more. I really would want to hear more from Roman Dirge's character's adventures._

_DISCLAIMER: Ragamuffin and Lenore DO NOT belong to me. They belong respectively to Roman Dirge. Enough said._

* * *

**:...Chapter 1...:**  
**Bubbles CANNOT Go Pook!  
**

There was always a time Lenore would activate her annoyance mood. She would creep up behind a person and pounce with a sudden attack; a soft yet harmful jab on the back for example. And that person would always be Ragamuffin. The man couldn't understand how her strategies were perfectly laid out. No matter how much his level of superiority was, Lenore never failed to catch him off-guard. Such as one morning, while Ragamuffin was putting on his regular wear after a shower. Skies were normal, animals were living normally. His room looked quite peaceful and undisturbed. Nothing strange seemed to happen on that day. It was only a few minutes from the prey was captured.

The vampire was feeling his usual self, fitting his arms through the sleeves of the white shirt before sealing its buttons. He looked at himself in the mirror: he seriously needed a comb. Grabbing one and holding it in his mouth, he proceeded to put on his blazer.

Until someone managed to scare the poop out of him. "Pook!"

"Whoa, shit!- Lenore?" Ragamuffin felt a chill down his spine as he jumped from a little girl's grasp. The comb had almost sunk into his throat that he spat it out. He hit the dressing table and quickly turned, seeing the blond -_ technically alive _- Lenore smiling at him with dark circles under her eyes. She was still in her jammies though, and she smelled horrible. Now was Ragamuffin wondering whether or not she did that on purpose. He studied the girl's innocent yet creepy face and sighed, "You threw the soap out of the window again now, didn't you?"

"No," Lenore lied. Ragamuffin could note by hearing a cat's scream a few minutes ago. Was it cat number 15 or number 19? He could barely make out the name. However, it was surely all Lenore's doing. He could see it through her eyes. Throwing off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves, he pulled Lenore's arm out of the door, "Alright, c'mere, Lenore."

"My bubbles can go pook! Pook! Pook pook!" The dead girl's faint voice trailed down the hallway. It was devastatingly irritating but he got used to her irregular behavior. Much to his pure agony, of course.

Ragamuffin had to walk briskly in order to block out the noise made by Lenore. When both reached the bathroom, he let go of Lenore's arm and told her sternly, "You wait here, alright?"

Lenore only said, "Pook." A face-palm was issued. Sometimes he didn't consider himself as a parental figure. He never considered himself as a parental figure. He asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Pook."

"Okay..." Ragamuffin let his voice slur for a moment, and started to make a turn. Just before that he also added, "Get into the bathtub too. That won't waste anytime. And make it quick."

He thought he heard Lenore scowl but she behaved well... barely. Nonetheless, she opened the door and stepped in, much to her reluctance. Lenore took her towel and pulled her night dress over her shoulder, throwing it to the floor. A shiver went down her spine as she did so and Lenore hopped into the tub, turning on the tap to use the shower.

She first wet her hair and face, allowing the cold water to splash on her dry skin. Warm water and cold water didn't matter much to her. As long as it was refreshing to her needs, it was good enough.

She was about to reach for her sponge that was on the window sill when the door opened. A voice called out, "Got the soap and- _HOLY MOTHER OF DAMNATION!_" The door then closed in a hurry. Lenore was so confused that she didn't see what had happened at that moment. What she didn't know was Ragamuffin freaking out with his back stuck to the door and his arms spread out wide, a bar of soap in hand.

Ragamuffin tried to wipe out everything from his mind. His face was as red as a beetroot and his forehead was piping hot. Sweat formed at his temples. She covered her... chest so he couldn't see it . ...But the transparent water did give a view of her-

_Smack._

A hand swept across his face as an unfriendly reminder that Ragamuffin shouldn't be thinking about what he shouldn't think about. He wasn't some sort of pervert, was he? He just had to forget to knock.

Hitting softly at the door with his white knuckles, he opened the door ever so slowly, preparing himself to close his eyes whenever he could. Ragamuffin also shut his eyes tight and held out his hand with the soap.

"Take it, now." The vampire commanded quickly, his hand shaking and his face looking away.

Lenore reached for the soap and rubbed her hands against it, whilst the water was still running. Bubbles of different sizes began to form on the water's surface, some clinging onto the dead girl's skin and the walls of the bathtub. They covered up to Lenore's collarbone like a blanket of glorious luminosity. Some managed to float in the air and pop when they reached their limit.

Lenore's cute smile widened as she saw the peculiar circles floating around her. Ragamuffin opened one eye and heaved a sigh of relief when the sight of the girl was decent. This wasn't the first time he experienced the embarrassing matter; at such times things were much more worse.

"I need help with my hair," The blond Lenore pleaded, causing Ragamuffin's lips to curve into a straight line. In resignation, he bent down at the edge, sinking his right hand into the water before raising it to Lenore's hair. Her hair was, at first rich blond and as smooth as silk. It was a pity she ruined it during death. Now was it a pale blond and a little curly inside. On the outside, only a few strands had split ends. Four to five, to be exact.

Ragamuffin laughed grimly, "Don't you know how to get rid of that dandruff hive?" Lenore simply shook her head humbly.

Sighing once again, the man ruffled through Lenore's hair with soapy fingers, ensuring that they reached every core part of the dangerous white things exploring her scalp. Lenore ran her sponge all over her neck before her arms, scrubbing them with a smiley face.

Surprisingly, she was one of those children who loved baths. Mostly, Ragamuffin would see other children laze around though bathing was an extremely simple task. Her bright smile was the evidence he could take. Other than being a murderous killer machine, Lenore was only a little girl. She was just looking for attention, and that was the only reason she bugged people. A small smile did appear at his lips, followed by a warm look in Ragamufifn's eyes.

"Ow. Stop pulling my hair," Lenore said with a slight frown. Ragamuffin grinned, "Then I'll push it then." He then pushed her head down into the water before bringing Lenore back up who burst into fit of laughter. She did tons of bubbles in her but that was okay. Nonetheless, she still managed to say 'pook' halfway through her giggles.

The vampire was confused. Bubbles don't go pook. He questioned, "And I thought bubbles go 'pop' instead?"

"Never. They go 'pook'!"

"And ''pop then?"

"They go 'pook'," Lenore insisted, picking up bubbles that clung to her palms. She then blew a small gust of cold breath, sending the bubbles to fly and float in the air.

Both the embalmed girl and vampire admired the bubbles. Each of them equally showed the two's reflections, no matter how big or small they were. A bright prism of the seven colors shone brightly on the cool surface of the bubbles. The more it glowed in the light, the more brighter and pleasant the sight became. Ragamuffin thought it was quite childish to see bubbles with Lenore. However, he was proved wrong. In fact, he loved them, much to his surprise. The luminosity was nothing compared to Lenore's happiness. Her happiness was his light, after all.

"Alright, alright. 'Pook' it is then." He noticed a bubble stuck on Lenore's nose. He poked it, where it went pop!- er, _pook_. Lenore then jolted and covered her eyes, where she buried her face in her wet hands which didn't have bubbles anymore. Ragamuffin blinked, thinking if he had something wrong. He asked slowly, concern lurking in his tone, "Lenore? Did I hurt your eye? Lenore...?- Ah!"

Lenore quickly opened her eyes, where the veins in them turned red. Ragamuffin was more or less scared. He wasn't sure if the water near her eyes were tears or just bath water. Lenore's smile returned and she beamed as though nothing had happened, "What hurt my eye? I feel great!"

She was dead. He had forgotten. She didn't care much about pain. Her eyes were already painful from the start. Ragamuffin only stared at Lenore for a good ten seconds, before he ran his hand through Lenore's hair again. Ragamuffin didn't say anything, but he laid his finger at Lenore's nose. Lenore blinked twice and criss-crossed her eyes to look at her nose. She was feeling the usual silliness. Lenore finally said, "You're itching my nose I..."

Lenore then let out a sneeze, instinctively swerving her head to her side to sneeze. When she looked back though, Ragamuffin's face was already covered with soap, water and bubbles. His white shirt was damp with water too. He didn't look very happy. Or, at least Lenore thought so; he was frowning.

An awkward silence passed.

"I'm gonna get in." Ragamuffin spoke after a moment, his eyes still closed with soap.

"With me?" Lenore asked, bewildered and somewhat eager.

_"Not with you!"_


	3. Like a Teddy Bear

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**: Ah my god! How long have I not uploaded! I dunno but it seems bad. Apologies. My exams are on at the moment so I might as well publish a small little drabble. Looks quite bad actually. :D_

_Nah, I didn't sleep quite well last night. Pretty much slept together with my younger brother anyway (he's only seven so...yeah). Both of us couldn't sleep well at all! D: But who cares anyway. At least we talked and talked like a sleepover, though my brother doesn't know what the crap I talked about last night. This chapter is based off my brother's softness which he denies pretty much every time. I'm sure he's happy to hear that he's soft~  
_

_Review please. :3_

**

* * *

...:CHAPTER 2:...**  
**Like a Teddy Bear**

He never knew that someone who was dead could be so soft. It was as though this dead person was replaced with an angel. Lenore's skin was neither rough nor rigid - it was smooth and warm, molded perfectly in his arms. Maybe it was just Ragamuffin's ignorance that he never realized the impression of Lenore being a stiff girl.

Especially her radiant bright blond hair, which was always messy but now silky as he ran his hand over it slowly, brushing the tendrils from her forehead.

Of course, he did feel quite wrong. However, he didn't entirely feel that he was in the wrong. On the contrary, he thought that she was meant to be held in someone's arms, and more specifically _his_ arms. Fingers entwined with his, Ragamuffin presses her closer, causing Lenore to perfectly fit in his chest. Although hugging someone who might be nonsensically and mentally retarded could be quite ridiculous, the vampire was forced to let his first thoughts to stop the embrace drop dead in front of him.

Could it be that he enjoyed the share of the embrace he received? It felt like centuries since he had gotten his first hug. Nonetheless, he didn't feel bad at all when he was given one that day. Even if there was no special occasion on that day, he wouldn't want this moment to stop.

In a way, he suddenly felt more warmer. Literally, but he wasn't the cause. Instead, it came from his chest... or at least the heat was processed there. Ragamuffin finally let her go, where Lenore looked up with an unfazed look. Other than that, her whole face was red.

"Why did you do that?" She tilted her head, in the same way she would whenever a question was issued.

Shrugging, Ragamuffin pulled away, covering his mouth, nose and the shaded cheeks he wanted to conceal. "I only wanted to check if there was any more dandruff in you hair."

_Yes, even if she was dead, she still felt like the teddy bear she was supposed to be._


	4. Gosh, Not Another Error :Part 1:

_**Author's Notes:** Continuing, continuing, I finally finished my exam! It was hard but at least I did my best. Anyway, about this chapter. So short than I expected it to be. But what the heck: Mr. Gosh is finally here, Aqua! Stop complaining._

_By far, this is the only chapter I grew lazy on. I still don't like it when I go lazy. I'll be super free next week so I'll be writing three chapters AT LAST on those seven days. Be sure to stay tune and don't forget to review!~ I loved doing Mr. Gosh anyway. I should make five appearances for him too. More torment, more fun! Taxidermy's appearance will come soon too. I'm making Potty and blah Nazi Zombie crack. No Hitler shall come from the Nazi Grammars!_

_Review button now, after the story!_

* * *

**...:Chapter 4:...**  
**Gosh, Not Another Error (PART ONE)**

"Should I dare come in...?"

Mr. Gosh looked left and right, gazing at the windows for a while if anybody was checking on him. He wanted to intrude- er, visit Lenore's house to meet his love. Realizing that nobody - or at least he thought so - was spying on him, he contentedly grabbed the squeaky knob of the door. As he twisted it, he never felt that chilling alarm that failed to travel down his spine.

"God dammit..." Ragamuffin muttered in a whisper, glaring at Lenore. Lenore only glared back but both wore complete shock and annoyance on their faces. In their hands were all the odd weapons - 8-inch blades, a tazer, a cleaver, a full pistol and a metal pipe. There was chair just in case they were unsuccessful. Lenore, her dead gleaming eyes filled with horror, gulped in multiple balls of air. She could feel the same as Ragamuffin who dreaded coming to their house. Mr. Gosh was never invited to their house, ever. Just thinking about him breaking in was just about any other crime the vampire would last want to deal with. Doesn't that guy have any sense of wrong? Ragamuffin would think otherwise.

Lenore said softly, "On my mark." She held her large cleaver in a confident hand, biting her lip with anticipation. She saw a small crack of light seep into the hallway and braced herself. She took up three fingers, mouthing, "Three..."

She moved behind a small table in the corner, so as to be camouflaged with her black figure."Two..."

The crack became bigger as the door was opening. The more its size increased, the more like Ragamuffin had for the dead son-of-a-bitch decreased rapidly like swindles. He couldn't wait to beat the crap out of that stalker. "One..."

_"Lenore, my love!~"  
_

"MARK!"

"_Hello, my sweet_- AAAAAGGHHH!" Mr. Gosh's petite voice then turned into a bloodcurdling scream. Ragamuffin quickly shoved the sharp ends of his tazer into the masked man's neck, flipping the switch to give an electric shock into the stunned Mr. Gosh. As Mr. Gosh's mask started smoking, the vampire kicked him into the wall, forcing him against it with his hands tied behind his back.

Mr. Gosh tried to struggle but Lenore had swung the metal pipe at his head, feeling his skull cracking at the same time. His tension on the grip of his fists softened for a while.

Lenore demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Ragamuffin? Why, you look quite dashing in that suit-" Mr. Gosh with a surprised look started, despite the fact his head was crushed in. Ragamuffin twisted the poor man's wrists, keeping a firm hold of the captured. He also held a gun up to Mr. Gosh's head, threatening him with a, "Answer the freaking question."

"I thought you were already dead after I threw you into the wood chipper!" Lenore cried out, her voice marking no mercy for her admirer. She absolutely hated his behavior. At first, she liked him but now she regretted it. All those memories were already blackened for her twisted mind; the mind she chose to have.

"Well... in the ground I thought that you made a mistake about throwing in the logs and- I personally think that it was an accident!" Mr. Gosh answered with a smile, not noticing the flinch Lenore made. He continued, "I saw that little flower growing in that log that might be perfect to give to Lenore and-"

Ragamuffin interrupted with disgust, "Wait a minute: you saw a flower growing... in a log?"

Mr. Gosh calmly replied, "Yes, I did. As crawling into the log to get the flower was the only option, I did just that. I didn't know Lenore had already taken the log I was in and unknowingly threw it into the wood chipper with me in it. I think you also helped her too so the both of you did an accident. Nevertheless, I forgive you."

Lenore and Ragamuffin exchanged glances, thinking that the man had gone crazy. They did that on purpose yet they were forgiven? How was that even possible in the book? That was never possible in the book!

"You know what? I think you deserve to shut up," Ragamuffin then said, not wanting to look at that hideous mask once again. Lenore nodded firmly, taking her bloody pipe and pressing it at Mr. Gosh's face. She added, "I think it's time to play a game~"

Mr. Gosh thought this as a pleasant thought. "What game?"

"It's called: Tack the Button. You find any button, a clothes button or a press button and try to shoot it with this toy gun!" Lenore reached for Ragamuffin's pistol, showing it to Mr. Gosh. She knew it was a lie though; she didn't do guilt. She then said, "Let go of Mr. Gosh, Ragamuffin. He plays an _important_ part of the game."

Ragamuffin let go reluctantly, surprised about what Lenore had said. However, when he saw her wink secretly at him, he only smirked. Mr. Gosh brushed off the dust from him and straightened his sleeves. "So who will start first?"

"I will do a demonstration. Take this gun and find a button," Lenore faked her cute accent, darting her eyes everywhere for a button. She then laid her eyes on Mr. Gosh with an 'Aha!' It was quite amusing but it was part of the plan. She then aimed at the button - supposed the one used an eye for Mr. Gosh's head - and lamely shut one eye, a tongue sticking up from the right side of her mouth.

"You'll do the honors," Ragamuffin allowed, moving away from Mr. Gosh. He still couldn't hide that smirk from his face. What he was about to see was going to be the best part of his life.

"Okay...So...I guess that my button is the target?"

"Yes and... I'll pull the toy trigger." She pulled it straight away, regardless of her strength. In fact, she pulled it quite hard.

_Bang._

"MY EYE!" Mr. Gosh screamed, falling to the ground as he clutched his face in his gloved hands. Dark blood seeped out from the hole in the button, followed the painful moans and groans Mr. Gosh had. Ragamuffin and Lenore both stared at the bleeding man expressionlessly. Lenore let out her hand where Ragamuffin handed in an 8-inch blade. Lenore expectantly threw it at Mr. Gosh, targeting his arms, back and especially the backside after a throw. ...Hard to say she was equally amused with each blade she threw.

The vampire then sighed, "I think I should go get the shovel."

They ignored the cries of Mr. Gosh as his laments slowly faded away, turning into a faint breath until it disappeared. There was a pool of blood waiting on the floor.

"No, I'll get them. You'll have to help me bury him," Lenore poked Ragamuffin's arm hard, displaying a grateful smile. "Thank you for your help, Ragamuffin." Her cheeks were warm and her eyes twinkled with light. Ragamuffin only looked slightly away, unaware of the lump that formed in his throat and the shades he left in his cheeks. Lenore giggled then skipped down the hallway before turning at a corner. The vampire only watched her small body dance away.

Ragamuffin sat on a chair he didn't use to beat Mr. Gosh up. Although the dead man was already down, he could talk. He lifted his sore head and smiled, "I guess she's gone now-"

"Oh shit!- you're still alive?" Ragamuffin almost had a heart attack from Mr. Gosh's sudden reflex. He glared irritatedly at Mr. Gosh, taking out his pistol from his pocket. They could both hear Lenore shouting, "I think I need some help with this thing! Stupid kitty!"

Silence. "We have to bury Kitty #25 too! I think it's dead."

Mr. Gosh laughed, "Lenore can be quite the klutz."

"Shut up."

"I think you like her," Mr. Gosh then gazed at Ragamuffin who flinched. Ragamuffin didn't want to argue as he didn't like Mr. Gosh's smile. It was relatively creepy. "I have competition now, do I? I can't accept somebody else taking my Lenore!"

So what if he had competition? "Yeah? Well, you're being more of a stalker there, buddy. The competition's gonna end with one of us dead." His eyes shone with revengeful crimson, revealing the true nature he was unwilling to show to anybody else, even Lenore. Mr. Gosh could understand Ragamuffin's position and he huffed, "You better watch your words, Ragamuffin. Lenore is-"

_Bang._

"I totally forgot I had this gun. Oh well."_  
_


End file.
